callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Zipline
The Zipline is the name of a lift in Shi No Numa and of actual ziplines in Call of the Dead and Kowloon. Zombies Shi no Numa ﻿ The zipline in Shi No Numa was the first to appear in the Call of Duty series, both in zombies and multiplayer. To be used, it has to be activated using a Control Panel outside of the Doctor's Quarters. Once activated, it goes to the Doctor's Quarters, where it costs 1500 points to ride up to the Warning Room of the main building. While moving, the zipline can kill zombies and down players. The Zipline offers a quick escape when the zombie horde becomes overwhelming. Players use it to exit the doctors quarters or the second floor of the main building. Players should be careful if there are more than two on it since players might get pushed off. Call of the Dead The normal zipline appears in Call of the Dead. One of the ziplines appears at the top of the first ship, where the power switch is. Players can take it from the ship to the coast(Spawn Area). Zombies can also use it including George A. Romero, so it isn't as useful as its Shi No Numa counterpart. However the fact that it can be used at any time and doesn't cost any points could balance this out. Unlike Kowloon, the player can use his/her gun while on the zipline, without the ability to reload. There is also a Zipline running from Lighthouse to ship, but this is initially blocked. To unblock the zipline on the lighthouse, one must unlock the boat leading from the lighthouse to the second ship. The zipline has no prompt on how to use it. Simply jump towards it to use it. Multiplayer It is only included in only one multiplayer map, Kowloon. It has one small zipline and one big zipline, both connected to one building. Each zipline connects to the other team's spawn point and they can only be used from the higher point. The higher point is located in a building in the middle of the map, making it a highly contested area. Trivia *Players cannot move while the zipline is in motion (does not apply to Shi No Numa or Call of the Dead). *In Black Ops, if a Semtex Grenade or Tomahawk is thrown at a player going down the zipline, it will often float in the air or come back to the person who threw it. *If the match finishes and the player is on the zipline, they will continue to move down the zipline, and once the zipline has reached the end, they will drop to the ground very slowly. *There is currently a glitch where if two players ride the zipline in Call of the Dead and George A. Romero is on at the same time, he could glitch off into an unreachable spot and be effectively trapped for the game. *In Call of the Dead, the player's hand does not appear on the gun and the gun appears as if it is floating. This is most noticable on small weapons, such as Ray Gun or PM63. *In Call of the Dead, the zipline has no prompt on how to use it, which can cause some players to believe that only AI can use it. To use it, just jump towards it. *While using a zipline in Call of The Dead with a Dual Wield weapon, only the right one appears on screen, but both can be fired *The Sickle, when paired with the Ballistic knife, floats in air as you ride down the zipline. Category:Shi No Numa Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Zombie Utilities Category:Imperial Zombies Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Category:Call of the Dead